Stone Cold Heartbreak
by TimeLadyTravels
Summary: A Weeping Angel has fallen deeply in love with a human named Ezra but she knows she can never be with him. Her touch would send him back in time and she'd never see him again but when Ezra disappears, the Angel teams up with his Ex to track him down. The clues he left leads them to Canada. What waits for them there? -No Doctor Who characters are in the story-
1. What time is it MrWolf?

**Welcome to my latest Doctor Who fanfiction! I write this as I am in the process of writing Chapter 17 of Call Me Jenny but this will most likely be published after Call Me Jenny is finished. It is NOT a sequel to Call Me Jenny. It will NOT have any connection to the story in Call Me Jenny. In other words, no hybrid Weeping Angels.**

 **As you might know by now, I usually use my first chapters as introductions to the story. They are usually only about 700-900 words. I also sometimes put "Chapter Theme Songs" on chapters where something important happens. Chapter Theme Songs are songs I recommend you listen to as you're reading because the lyrics are connected to the chapter somehow.**

 **You might be asking: "Timelady, what's the fic about? You keep rambling about your writing system but not about the story." Well, basically, it's from the point of view of a Weeping Angel who falls in love with a human but can't interact with him so instead, she follows him around... And, well, you'll find out.**

 **You need to be caught up with Doctor Who Series 4's episode Blink to understand this fic.**

 **Here we go with Chapter 1 of Stone Cold Heartbreak.**

* * *

He senses me. He knows I'm here. He knows I've been following him since I first layed eyes on him. But he doesn't know what I am.

His name is Ezra. He is the nicest human you'd ever meet. I first saw him when he visited the Cemetery on the 1 year anniversary of his father's death. I pity humans. Us Angels don't die so easily because we feed off of other's time energy.

He cried that day and that's when I knew that not all humans were slaughterers.

Growing up, I had been informed that humans were killing machines and that Weeping Angels were doing the right thing by feeding off their time energy but since meeting Ezra, I'd been willing to let myself starve for him. He had his father taken away from him and I couldn't help but realize that we were ripping human families apart by feeding off time energy.

"Excuse me, but could you please take my picture?" A man asked Ezra.

"Of course." Ezra said hesitantly. He knew. The man handed Ezra his cellphone and stood beside me. I resisted the urge to feed on him. "Say run!" Ezra ran with the cellphone. He was a mugger and that just made him a thousand times more beautiful to me. The man tried to run after him but I felt myself turning into flesh again. My natural instincts kicked in and I fed on the man's time energy. I felt like I lied to Ezra. My unspoken promise was broken but Ezra didn't need to know. He probably didn't even know that I had fed off the guy. He didn't need to know anything. I had to wait until night because of the many people who stopped to take a photo with me. It was probably because I was at a major tourist destination. Was Ezra going to places like this to try and stall me? It didn't matter. I could catch up to him in seconds. I ended up going to his apartment. The door wasn't locked so it was easy for me to creep in. On the wall were dozens of sticky notes with sketches of Weeping Angels. The only one that really caught my eye was the one with Ezra's neat printing. I picked it up gently, careful not to damage it.

 _Toronto_

I let my brain linger on the strange word when everything clicked together. Unlocked door. Empty apartment. Ezra disappeared. I felt myself turning into stone. Someone was looking at me.

"You're head over heels for him, aren't you?" A woman said in a mocking tone. Of course, I couldn't turn to see her so she walked to me. She was a pale, brunette woman with reflective glasses on. Of course, now that I was staring at myself, she could blink freely. "Well, hate to break it you he's been running for a long, long time and you were always just an obstacle."

I wanted to ask her who she was but she seemed to have that covered. "My name is Melissa Campbell. I'm the woman he _loves_. Well, he _loved_. Of course, my stupid heart to keep loving him and worrying about him so I followed him. Of course, he knew so he tried to throw me off and now he's in danger. Give me that sticky note." She grabbed it out of my stone hands. "Toronto. Toronto, Canada? Where am I going to get the money to go _there_?" She huffed. She looked away from me and went through drawers in his desk. I had the chance to move and point out where I thought he would hide money. It was... Well, his underwear drawer. "You're a clever Angel." She pulled out wallets he had probably mugged and grabbed all the cash in them. She was just out the door when I sped up to her. I grabbed her wrist but not with my Weeping Angel touch.

"Let go of me." She tried to break free from me. "What do you want? Ugh, fine, I won't look. Write it down." She turned around so in probably less that a second, I wrote my wishes down on a sticky note. "Take me with you." She read aloud. "Fine. I'll find a way."

* * *

"Erm... I'm a sculpter. I'm off to a contest in Toronto and I need to take my statue with me." Melissa was saying as she bought a plane ticket.

"I hope you win." The man at the desk said. She quickly filled in all the paperwork and hurried to the plane. We were going to Toronto to find the love of our lives.

* * *

 **How do you guys like it so far?**

 **Why Toronto? Well, I've been there once before so it's a little more familiar to me than London. I thought it would be easier to write. Well, I know this chapter was really short but that's it for the chapter. Hope you like it!**

 **-Timelady**


	2. 1 am

**The first chapter has just been published as I write this and I honestly cannot express how excited I am to write this. While I'm not very good at writing love, I think I'm pretty good at writing pain, heartbreak, hurt, etc...**

 **Can't wait to see how this fic turns out so let's get started!**

 **I found a theme song for this fanfic. Impossible Year by Panic! At the Disco. It also goes with Call Me Jenny, haha.**

 **Allons-y!**

* * *

"So this is Toronto." I thought to myself. It was... crowded. Not as much as London but it was crowded. The buildings reached up to the sky.

"Angel, can I call you that? You won't reply. I'm calling you that." Melissa told me. "We need to make some quick money so whenever I tell people to blink, can you strike a pose?" I had to agree, unfortunately. Melissa dropped her jean jacket on the ground and raised her voice. "Hi! My name is Melissa and this is my friend, Angel. She strikes a pose whenever I tell you to blink. Want to try?" I crowd gathered around us. "Blink!" I quickly put my hand on my hip.

"Wow!" A man approached me and started to feel me in places most would rather not be touched in. "She feels like stone!."

Melissa sensed I was uncomfortable so she gave me a chance to possibly strangle the man. "Blink!"

I grabbed the man's wrists tightly. "Uh... Excuse me, Angel, you're cutting off my blood circulation."

"Blink!"

I put my arms loosely around his neck in a strangling position. The crowd went wild and dropped some plastic Canadian bills onto Melissa's jacket. The man tried to push my hands away but soon realized it was pointless. "This- this _thing_ is a real statue!" He yelled. The crowd laughed.

"Blink!" I tried to move but someone was still watching. Melissa noticed that quickly. "Someone's still looking!" She said with a teasing tone. I could finally move. This time, I decided to kick the man where it would really hurt. He yelled in pain and the crowd roared with laughter. It interested me how humans could be amused by watching another human suffer. It was disgusting but I knew they probably thought it was part of the act.

Little do they know.

"Blink!" I finally released the man and he staggered away shouting comments like 'Witch'. It pleased me to know I taught him a lesson on what not to do to women without their consent. **-** **Life lesson there, boys and girls.**

After half an hour of our routine, we finally gathered a fine amount of money and so I was wheeled away in our newly bought wheelchair. We rented a motel room and took a short break. When Melissa wasn't looking, I scribbled out on a piece of paper that I was hungry.

"Do you want a hamburger or are you going to feed in your own special way?" She asked. "Your own special way?" I couldn't just feed on someone's time energy but Ezra didn't need to know. Besides, I could feed on someone who isn't doing the world any good. "I'm going to sleep. Don't go far."

* * *

Obviously, I went far. Well, for a good reason, I suppose. To find the closest mugger. It was a short girl who would say she was doing a "kissing experiment" with strangers but as she's mid-makeout, she would pick pocket the person. I followed her silently until she reached her little house. I then waited until she entered her home for me to start inching closer to her window. She freaked out and blinked more and more until I sneaked into her house. That's when my natural instincts kicked in and my hand creeped closer to the girl. My natural instinct kicked in and I decided to mess with the girl. I made the light flicker.

"What the hell is going on?" She screamed. It was the most hilarious thing but I quickly remembered why I was really here. Luckily, the girl closed her eyes out of fear and I got the chance to jot down on a piece of paper why I was really there.

 _Dear mugger,_

I thought that ought to be a polite beginning.

 _I am a Weeping Angel and my species feeds on time energy. To do that, we have to send you back in time long enough so that this right now, you're dying._

Was that too casual?

 _I want you to know that it's for my survival and that you'll be okay._

I thought that was enough so I placed it in the girl's shaking hands and waited long enough for her to read it. Once she looked up, tears forming in her eyes, I knew it was time. I felt the rush of feeding on her time energy. It was a great feeling.

It was clear I'd forgotten how delicious time energy could be.

* * *

I stared out the window of our motel room. It was pouring rain which caused the day to be incredibly gloomy.

My type of day.

I felt myself turning into stone.

Melissa yawned. "How was dinner?" She asked me. "Damn. I keep forgetting you can't reply. If I become a scientist, I'll find us a way to communicate. I have a question, when you're not stone, can you speak?" The question hit me. I didn't know. Weeping Angels weren't brought up to speak. We were never taught languages. "We should give it a try." She blinked.

I tried to use any vocal chords I had but my speech came out strangely. "I- I- I... tr-ysh, hells mesh."

"We'll work on it." She opened her eyes and we proceeded to practice my speech.

* * *

 **I know this wasn't too long but forgive me. I have to go for dinner and my parents are pretty much screaming at me to leave.**

 **Love you!**

 **-Timelady**


	3. 2 am

**The first chapter is now called "What time is it " and then it moved on to 1 am, 2 am, etc., until it reaches Lunch Time.**

 **Yeah. Thought I should let you know.**

 **Allons-y!**

 **^Should I drop that "allons-y" thing?**

* * *

"Repeat this: Hello. My name is Angel." Melissa told me.

"Hello. My name is Angel." I repeated with a slight stutter and a heavy accent.

"Good!" Melissa clapped. "I think that's enough. We should try and track Ezra down." She kept her eyes closed.

"I agree. You were his lover, did you install any trackers on his phone?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did. Thanks for reminding me." She opened her eyes and pulled out a smart phone. She clicked on an app and held her cellphone in the air. "It's picked up a signal! Uh... Dundas Square!"

* * *

She ran towards the street and I stuck to the shadows.

"It's here! The signal is here!" She pointed at a trash can and proceeded to dig through it until she found a cellphone. "It's out of charge but I think we can use my charger."

* * *

"It's on. He left us a message." Melissa said. I looked over her shoulder. She had the notepad open. "All aboard the plane to Charlie's factory."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" I said with my usual stutter.

"Well, what do you think of when you hear plane?"

"Flying, sky, Airport, clouds-" I started.

"Airport. We have 2 airports close by. The one on the harbor and Pearson." She said. "Ezra's smart. If a normal person saw this note, they would assume he's going to Pearson to take an international flight. He means the one at the harbor."

* * *

I was wheeled into the elevator that goes to the underwater tunnel at the airport.

"Neat statue." A man told Melissa as she held onto my wheelchair.

"Oh, she's not a statue. This is my handicapped street show partner." Melissa said. I noticed the difference between an American/Canadian accent and Melissa's Northern accent.

"Wow. That's amazing." He said. "Great makeup." And then he began to touch my arm. Why don't people stop doing that? Damn Canadians. "Feels just like stone."

"The power of makeup. I actually used to be a makeup artist back in my film days." She was probably lying.

"What films did you work on?"

"Uh... Les Miserable, The Dark Knight Rises... Recently, I helped out with Panic! At the Disco's Emperor's New Clothes music video." I was 100% sure she was lying.

"Really? I actually love Panic! At the Disco. What's your favourite song by them?" He asked.

When would the elevator ride end? "The Ballad of Mona Lisa. Steampunk Brendon is the best."

"Mine too! Hey, you wouldn't mind getting me in touch with Brendon, I'm a director and I have some ideas for a music video with him." He was saying.

"Yeah, sure. Can I have your number?"

They started rambling about their favourite albums, a song called Casual Affair and some other weird stuff so I just muted them out.

"It was fun talking!" He waved goodbye as the elevator doors opened. Of course, the tunnel was all stairs.

"It's a good thing it's empty." She said.

"Why?" I thought.

"Because now, I can do this." She pushed my wheel chair down the escalators. **Shh. Don't tell me that the tunnel isn't like that. I've only been there once. It seemed cool to have** It was absolutely terrifying and I vowed to myself that if she did something like that to me again, I'd feed on her time energy. It was awful, constantly shaking and not being able to move because I was stuck in stone mode. Eventually, the shaking stopped and we had finally reached our destination, which was another elevator. **Hush. I know that it isn't like that.** She wheeled me into an empty washroom and closed her eyes.

"I hate you." I instantly spat at her.

"I know, I know. But the problem is that we're in the wrong place. He mentioned a factory and that would be the one beside the parking." She sighed. "Let's take the ferry back instead."

* * *

"He said this was Charlie's factory." Melissa was looking away from me and pacing back and forth on the dirty floor of the abandoned factory. "But written on the wall was Canada Malting and according to Google, malting has nothing to do with a guy named Charlie, or Ezra, for that matter."

"Maybe he meant chocolate." I added in.

"Why would he mean chocolate?" She dismissed the thought instantly but I persisted.

"Because Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. And there's a bar of chocolate over at that corner." I pointed out.

She picked up the chocolate bar and almost rattled it. She then decided to open it because I assume she heard something. Unfortunately, there was no chocolate in it. Instead, there was a small flyer for Toronto's main attraction, the CN Tower. "Great. Now I'm going to have to pay to go to this."

"We could save it for another day."

She muttered something quietly under her breath but I managed to catch what she said. "They test you then they break you. Oh course."

I acted like I didn't hear her confusing statement. "I'm sorry, what?" I returned to my stone form.

"I said we should save it for another day and go enjoy some of Toronto's attractions. I heard there's this great Middle Eastern restaurant near the Eaton Centre. I could go eat there and you could go do whatever you do." Okay! "I'm going to assume you like that idea so let's go."

* * *

 **I've decided to make this Fanfic 5 chapters because it's not really the type that could go on forever so I hope you're all okay with that. Love ya!**

 **-Timelady**


	4. 3 am

**I HAVE A NEW FANFIC UP!**

 **It's called Guide to the Perfect Wizard Wedding and it's not a regular Fanfic. For starters, it's Harry Potter this time. It's written as if it's a book that a Witch wrote so it doesn't have Author Notes. It's really different and I'm very excited to be writing it.**

 **I'm also now available as a Beta Reader so if you want me to edit your stories, I'd be happy to :)**

 **Let's start.**

* * *

"Oh God, I don't know about this. I really don't like heights." Melissa went over her lipstick, which I'd begun to realize was her nervous habit. She was panicking over being in an elevator going to the highest point in Toronto. I wanted to tell her to just get over it but we weren't the only ones in the elevator.

"Um, excuse me, but can I ask what this statue is made of?" A woman asked. Melissa gave the standard explanation, I was a street performer, she's a makeup artist, and so on. "Wow, that's so cool. And you're from England?"

"The U.K., yes." Melissa nodded.

"That's so cool. The wings are so realistic." People really had to stop touching me.

"Stop." Melissa slapped the girl's hands. "She doesn't like that."

"Her wings aren't part of her. I don't see the problem."

"You'll mess up our hard work."

"Ugh, fine." I didn't know Canadians could be so rude. Someone, whom I assume was with her, elbowed her and she sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Melissa replied. Since when did she speak for me? It was obviously _not_ okay and I was tired of people touching me. When I'm stone, I can still feel.

* * *

"Wow! Look at the glass floor!" Melissa said excitedly. I'd never seen her so happy and it was nice to know that she was happy despite being hundreds of miles away from home, looking for the love of her life. "Sorry. We should focus. Do you see anything that reminds you of Ezra?" She continued looking at the view when she noticed the Edgewalk. "I need to do that." So, naturally, I let her pay to go nearly kill herself. She apparently had the time of her life but more importantly, she found a piece of paper with a crossword on it. The only thing that let us know it was from Ezra was his name written neatly at the bottom of the page. We took it home to work on it.

* * *

"I've got it." I finally said. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good. What does that mean?"

"Haven't you read Harry Potter?" She asked.

"What's that?"

"It's a book series about a couple of wizard kids- ugh. Nevermind. To summarize, that line that Fred and George said to open up a map of their school, Hogwarts."

"What does that have to do with Ezra?" I asked.

"He loves Harry Potter. He even met Alan Rickman before... You know. He even read a parody of it called Carry On by Rainbow Rowell."

"Your point...?"

"My point is... Well, I don't really know. Harry Potter takes place back in London so we could start there." She said.

"More money down the drain." I sighed.

"At least it's not mine." She waved a stolen wallet in the air. "I borrowed this from a guy today. I don't know if I'll get around to giving it back, though." From what I could see of her face (she was turned away from me), she was grinning.

"You need to stop pickpocketing people."

"I learned from Ezra. It's become a habit." She explained. "A habit I don't want to lose. It comes in handy."

After a while, I decided to speak again. "I know we're pretty much fighting over Ezra and that I probably have no chance but I like to think of you as one of my friends." I said.

She hesitated as if she was remembering something. "Thanks. I think so too, Angel."

"I kind of have a name, by the way." I said.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Sometimes, clans of Weeping Angels name the members." I paused. "My name is Asher."

* * *

"Welcome back to London, Ash."

* * *

 **Yes. This chapter was very short.**

 **Yes. There is a horizontal line right below this text.**

 **Yes. This is the second last chapter.**

 **Yes. The fifth chapter is the last and probably the saddest.**

 **Yes. There aren't always happy endings.**

 **-Timelady**


	5. Lunchtime

**Lunchtime**

 **The Final Chapter**

* * *

I'd really missed London. There was this sort of magic in the air that Toronto didn't have.

"Ash, I think I've figured it out." Melissa said. We were back at Ezra's empty apartment. The few days that we'd been in Toronto, word had gotten out that Ezra's apartment was unguarded and that he had a lot of cash hidden. We came back to find the apartment had been raided. "Alnwick Castle. They filmed Hogwarts there."

"Please don't tell me we have to go there."

"We do. Unfortunately, it's a pretty long way. We should rest before we hit the road."

"You have no idea how much I agree right now."

* * *

I stretched my legs when no one was looking. We were finally in front of the great castle. I sat back down on to my wheelchair when I was gagged and kidnapped.

* * *

Ezra smiled at me. God, he was so beautiful. "Hello, Weeping Angel. It's been a while since we last saw each other." He blinked so I tried moving but it was no use. I was chained up. "Aww, is poor little _Ash_ trying to escape?" He sneered. He closed his eyes, giving me some time to reply.

"Why did you do this? Where's Melissa?" I asked quickly.

"I'm right here." She walked in looking down. "Ash, there's something you need to know." She gulped."I'm not who you think I am. Nor is Ezra."

"That's right. We're a part of a small group of un-certified scientists who observe Extra-Terrestrials." He smiled. "Oh, and one of your disgusting species killed my father."

"We usually capture you creatures and put them force them into an eternal prison time. But you were different. You'd fallen in love with Ezra, so we knew you'd do anything for him. We decided to test you but you proved to be just like other Weeping Angels. We shortened the testing and returned here." Melissa explained.

"You're all killers." Ezra spat... Literally. If I had still been in love with Ezra, I'd have freaked out over having his saliva on me. But now it was different. Now, I could almost feel my heart breaking.

"Ezra, stop." Melissa said gently. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

They wheeled me away but stopped in front of a door.

"Are you ready to die?" Ezra sneered. Whenever he spoke, I heard my heart shattering.

"Ezra, can I have a moment with her?" Melissa asked.

"As long as you don't release her." He walked away.

"Ash, I'm really sorry." If I wasn't stone, I would have killed them all. "You're going to be trapped in a room where the walls are mirrors so you need to close your eyes when you go inside. I want you to know that you were the best Weeping Angel I'd ever met and that I will remember the time we spent together." Ezra came back before she could continue speaking. He pushed me into the room.

I didn't close my eyes.

It was giving up.

My heart was broken enough.

If I got out, I would've just gone back to feeding on time energy.

This was better for me.

I got ready to spend the rest of eternity as stone.

 _What time is it ?_

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _4_

 _5_

 _6_

 _7_

 _8_

 _9_

 _Lunchtime._

 _Tick Tock_

 _Goes the Clock_


End file.
